D5 class
}} The D5-class battlecruiser was a type of starship introduced by the Klingon Empire in the 2120s that served for over a century and a half. Some of the first Klingon ships fitted with cloaking devices were D5 battlecruisers serving in the 23rd century. (ST reference: Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual) They shared some design traits with the cruiser used in the same era by the Klingons. History 22nd century These ships were a flexible design as they could be converted into tankers which could carry precious resources such as deuterium. ( ) They also made use of multi-spectral sensors and were composed of diffused bonded monocrystal. ( ) In service as early as 2147, the D5-class was fully documented, albeit classified, in the Vulcan database. ( ) The D5 class often served patrol duties throughout the Klingon Empire. One vessel of this class served as the personal flagship for high ranking Fleet Admiral. ( ) The D5 class could be modified to carry eight under-slung deuterium tanks, capable of transporting over 80,000 liters, described as being "little more than a freighter". Capable of operating with a crew of twelve and a skeleton crew of four, this variant was considerably less advanced than its battle cruiser counterpart, notably in its lack of the ventral disruptor cannon common to the class. In terms of the defensive capabilities of this design, Jonathan Archer stated that he would "lay odds they're no match for ''Enterprise''." ( These ships appeared to have been in common use by the Klingon Defense Force at the time and were much more advanced than the United Earth Starfleet vessels though the Human ships were capable of surviving battle for a short amount of time. ( ) They were armed with two large disruptor cannons located at the bottom of the central section of the main hull. These weapons were mounted on a type of turret platform which allowed the weapon to rotate and fire at enemy targets regardless of direction. ( ) 23rd century The D5-class served into the 23rd century, building on the existing mainstay of the Klingon fleet, the D4, and incorporating the first operational versions of newer technologies (e.g., dilithium power focusing). The experience gained with the D5s allowed these technologies to be integrated even better into later designs such as the D6 and D7. (TOS novel: The Final Reflection) Several of these vessels served as testbeds for Klingon cloaking technology. (Star Trek Online Agents of Yesterday) In the 2260s, Kor commanded the attack on Caleb IV from the IKS Klothos, a D5 class cruiser. (''DS9'' episode: "Once More Unto the Breach") 24th century By the 2370s, the D5-class was considered to be an old design. (''DS9'' episode: "Once More Unto the Breach") Technical data Physical arrangement Like many of its successors in the Imperial Klingon fleet, the D5 battle cruiser was a rugged warship that was composed of diffusion bonded monocrystal and distinguished by a roughly avian-like form. The bridge was located in the forward-most position of the ship, and was connected with a series of reinforced support cables, via an elongated neck that extends into the secondary hull. Along the nape of the neck was ship's forward sensor platform and the primary weapons array. The bulk of the ship rested in the aft section, which flared down and out, port and starboard, into a pair of angular wings which contained talon-like warp nacelles. A superstructure rested on top of the vessel, which contained the cargo loading door, aft sensor platform, and the maneuvering thrusters. Below the superstructure, on the aft-most section of the secondary hull, was the ship's impulse engines. ( ) Tactical systems The fully-armed D5 battle cruiser was considerably more advanced than Starfleet's most powerful vessel of that era, the NX-class starship. Indeed, the maximum speed of the D5 class was warp factor 6. ( ) The offensive arsenal of the D5 class was rather impressive for the time as the ship possessed a forward weapons port capable of firing both disruptors and photon torpedoes, a 360º rotating turret containing twin belly-mounted disruptor cannons, and a dorsal disruptor array. The D5 class was protected by defensive shields and dispersive armor. ( ) The D5 class was superior in almost every aspect to Starfleet's NX class; however, given ideal circumstances, it was speculated by Enterprise's tactical officer, Malcolm Reed, that "sustained phase cannon fire should be able to penetrate their armor, but I doubt they'd sit still long enough to give us the chance." ( ) File:D5 class forward torpedo.jpg|Forward torpedo launcher File:D5 class forward disruptor.jpg|Forward disruptor cannon File:D5 class ventral cannon.jpg|Ventral disruptor cannons File:D5 class dorsal disruptor array.jpg|Dorsal disruptor array Additional systems Like its counterpart of the same era, the D5 battle cruiser was outfitted with "standard multi-spectral sensors," not unlike those used on Starfleet's NX-class. ( ) However, according to Arik Soong, the D5 battle cruiser was equipped with sensors that were "far superior" to those used on an NX-class. ( ) A fake warp signature matching that of a D5 battle cruiser could be attained by an NX-class starship by reconfiguring the warp coil assembly. This alteration was undetectable by Klingon sensors at a range beyond 80,000 kilometers. ( ) Interior design Main bridge Capable of operating with a bridge crew of three, the configuration of the D5 battle cruise's main bridge shared many features found in contemporary designs. In the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's viewscreen. Directly behind the viewscreen, near the center of the bridge was the captain's chair. Directly behind the captain's chair was the entryway to the bridge, with two manned consoles located on either side of the doorway. The position of the captain's chair could also be moved toward the aft of the bridge to suppliment the addition of a forward console. Along the perimeter of the bridge were several stations, each designated for a specific task. ( ) Commanding officer's cabin Krell's ready room]] The commanding officer's cabin provided the vessel's commanding officer with a private place to conduct ship's business. The room contained a desk and chair with a desktop monitor. ( ) Ships * * * * * Image gallery D5 class tanker.jpg|ENT era tanker variant front view D5 class tanker, aft view.jpg|ENT era tanker variant aft view TOS era D-5 class 2.png|TOS era Klingon D-5 front view TOS era D-5 class.png|TOS era Klingon D-5 side view TOS era D-5 class 3.png|TOS era Klingon D-5 aft view TOS era D-5 class 4.png|TOS era Klingon D-5 below view 23rd Century D5 design by Hector Ortiz.jpg|23rd century D5 design by Star Trek Online artist Hector Ortiz Category:Klingon starship classes Category:Battlecruiser classes